Mutant Unknown
by roguemags
Summary: What if a mutant went unnotice for years. She hide from the mutant community alarge. And no one was the wiser. Feature Scott, Emma, and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: This not based on any story that marvel is doing to the best of my knowledge. This features Magneto, Cyclops, and Emma Frost. The only character that is mine is Lisa Butler, who I made up to tell the story of how one mutant got over looked and hide from the mutant community.**

Chapter 1

"She just said that she wanted to talk to the three of us" said Scott as they were walking to the conference room.

"Yes, but why are we granting her our presents all three of us at once, we have a lot to do today. With half the mutant population on the east coast" Emma stated as they reach the door.

"She said that she known of two mutants that we did not know of and that one was going to need our help soon." Scott said

"I hold judgment on that story until I hear it" Eric stated. This was soon followed by Emma seconding the statement.

They all wondered how cerebro did not detect two mutants. As they enter the conference room they found a young woman in the room no more than twenty- four. She was about 5' 7" and hundred thirty pound with short curly blonde hair and green eyes that seem to spark with life. She looked like the picture of the girl next door.

"Ms. Butler, Hi I am Scott Summer. This is Emma Frost and Eric Lensherr"

"Yes, Mr. Summers you all are quit famous. To be frank I have I made a study of all mutants since I was fifteen. And, please call me Lisa after what I am about tell you, the three you will know things that no one does or have even guess" Lisa stated as we all took the chair that Scott the X-men leader directed us to.

"Lisa, when you called me you stated that you knew of two mutants that we did not know of. Not only that but you call on a secured line that only the X-men know and you stated the two mutants in question have nothing to do with the return of Hope or the new lights"

"What?" stated both Eric and Emma, while both became more guarded with the girl next door. And Emma did a mild probe of Lisa mind. And was surprise to find it toughly blocked up like a vault. Emma gave a silent message to Scott about those turn of events.

"As you can guess the things that you told me make no sense. One you should not have that number. Two, how do you know about Hope. Third how do know about the lights. And lastly how did you just block Emma attempt to read you" Scott stated getting more irritated especially after hearing from Emma the scope of her mind block.

"Interesting" Eric chimed in for the first time since they entered the room.

"Yes, you see I am a mutant" Lisa said simply while all the while setting her green eyes to tiny green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group was silent after that revolution. Lisa had allowed her eyes to flame for a full minute before going back to nice green shade before the transformation.

The silence was broken by Lisa, herself with the simple statement to Emma "Thank for only gentle probing my mind my control is not what it used to be. The last couple of months have been hard with what I have had to do."

"First, your mind and control are like vault I have only seen the like in a few people. And, second what have you done that you need us" Emma asked not going on to state that the probe was not a gentle nudge.

"I will tell you the whole story start to finish, if you promise to listen to whole tale and at least promise to think about helping me." With nods from all three Scott first than Magneto and Emma more slowly Lisa got up from the chair in went to look out the window looking down on the island. She could see various mutant playing, walking and general just being out in the open being themselves. "It different here. I feel different here. It easier here. Oh, so much harder" she stated ever so slightly

Slowly turning Lisa eyes were back to flames. She quickly got control and righted herself. She could tell that Emma was still so wondering who was young woman in front of them, Scott was quietly waiting for more, and Eric set there with one eye arched. He seemed the most riveted. Probable wondering how she went unnoticed for so many years.

Scott finally spoke up "Lisa I think that we all would like to hear your story"

"Yes, you see like I stated before at fifteen I studied everything about the mutant community. My parents thought it was just one of my various studied hobbies. You could say I was a very smart and was always reading. Well, you see right after I turn fifteen my grandfather died. Simply put I lost it. One moment my granddad was sick in the hospital and the next morning while I was getting ready for school my mom comes in to tell me that he had died. I don't remember much but the pain I could fell everything my mom felt, she loved him like her father and my sister was down stairs crying so hard it broke me. I fled the house and just drove around the town for an hour. Trying to calm myself down, I had no idea what was happening to me. My granddad was a strong and loving man, he was my best friend. All my childhood memories have him in them." A single tear fall from green flame eyes as Lisa took a moment.

"You are empath, my dear" Eric stated quietly.

"Yes, I am. A very strong one and I slight a telepath too. I also have the physical mutation of my eyes. I have control over them with constant watch. It harder here the control that I have built it weaker here, it easier here to be me." The last part said more quietly than the first.

"You should not have to hide who you are" this was said by Scott who sounded more like Eric that time.

At that Eric arched his brow. "My dear you can stay here be the real you and you can bring this other mutant you spoke of here we can help."

"I have not told you everything yet." Lisa got back up to stare out the window and look out the window at all the mutants. A smile crossed Lisa lips. "Or what I had to do or what I have done."

"Lisa how have you gone unnoticed for so long. An empath and telepath give off a very strong presence on cerebro." This came from Emma. She seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to be dropped.

"Well as far as I know cerebro has never detected me, but one mutant did know about me for at least a time. Well I should start back to the funeral to get the story right. The funeral was very hard to say the least. The control that I used spent every ounce that I had then. I change since then, I had to shut myself down after words"

"No …why would you do that to yourself." Emma asked "It should not have been possible for you to do that to yourself."

As Lisa came back to sit down her eye where aflame again, the three could tell that this place was effecting her more than she let on.

"You are not use to being around so many mutants, are you" this coming from Scott.

Gaining back the control she had she turn her eyes back to normal. "No I have not. It is altogether different. Emma I did it to myself because I did not know what else to do. My telepath abilities are no wear near yours but my empath abilities that another thing. In all my studies and to be honest computer hacking I have found no match to my ability. Oh, you should know because I am not going to lie to you I hack into Xavier computer at the mansion and the Hell fire club computer and tried yours (turning to Magneto) but you kept moving bases"

"You what" stated each almost the same time.

"Don't worry I was only looking information about mutant power. At fifteen I could have carried less about what you were doing. And I was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. It only took a week for figure out that I was a mutant. I was a little slow on the up take but with everything going on I was not ready to accept it."

"There was nothing wrong with you. You could have gone to anyone in the mutant community for help," said Eric

"I was not ready. In for the most part shutting of my emotion was not so bad. I could fake it at school I am a very smart individual I knew what acceptable behavior was and that was what I did. You wonder how I hide that first encounter well I found out later half the X-men were fighting the Hell Fire club and the other half fighting you (turning again to magneto) or some miss understanding or other. Let just say that you were all busy." Lisa waved away any excuse the three were going to make. "It does really matter I could of walked up to any one of you, with the knowledge that I had of you and told you what was going the choice was mine. Anyway a year and half went by and by accident I encounter another mutant."

"It was Jean Gray, and boy was she mad"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_All telepath conversation is in italic _

"A year after my powers manifested my family had taken a family vacation to New York. It was in fact a surprise trip for me, you see that year I was to start college." As some raised eyebrows from the group, Lisa went on. "You see I was starting college a few years early. My parent thought it was a reward to go New York specially the Salem area. See they saw I was studying the area. For different reason I even thought about going there a couple of times, but each time something came up. Lastly it was getting into Columbia early. My parents were so proud. You see I was always the odd man out in my family, just little bit out of sync with my brother and sister. So this trip was extra special, it was just for me. However, I also did not want to go. This was the X-men territory. It took three day before I ran into an X-man. That when I ran into Jean Gray"

Flashback

I was just sitting there on a park bench waiting on my family, my mom and sister were in a store shopping for shoes and dad and my brother were looking at fishing lines we were all going fishing tomorrow. I had told my mom I was just going outside to the park beside the shops for some air. You see I was a bit nervous being so close and my control had been slipping all vacation. That was when she walked up she was so mad. She set right beside me. And I was a bundle of nervous because I knew just you had just sit beside me.

"_What Hell do you think you are doing to yourself?"_

Not only was she speaking straight to my mind but and anger than was direct towards me was too much.

"Please stop"

"_No"_

"Why?"

"_Why did you do this yourself? You can control what you receive from other people"_

"What?"

"Your way to control your powers was to shut them off. There was no need to do that. You can control them"

This was the first time that Jean had actually spoken to me. But the damage was done I notice after her presence left my mind. My shields were not what they were. I was receive emotion from everywhere, the couple that just walked by were giving each other the silent treatment and the anger rolling off them was like a tidal wave, behind me I felt love so strong a man had just propose to the women he loved, and worse was I felt my family so happy my brother was getting bored. I learned that my sister was against this vacation she wanted to go to the beach. Each time I turned it was like a whirl wind of emotion they were overwhelming. It seem like I was in that tornado for hours. It was the first time my eyes flamed green. I did not notice it at first, but after a while it like to world had turned green.

"_Lisa, listen to me you can control it. Calm down. You can control what information you get and what you do not want. Use your telepathic abilities to enforce your mind. But most important you need to remain calm" _Jean mentally said at ease with a gentle nudge to calm myself. It seem like another hour had gone by before I gained the calm that I need. "_Now rebuild your wall but like before, but do not shut your emotion down. Just build the walls to keep the emotion out."_

"What. Is. The. Difference." Lisa said between gritted teeth.

"_When your powers manifest you shut off your empathically abilities and your higher emotion to lessen the stress of the impact. Also when you did that you impacted your telepathically abilities. They may never be as strong as they should, but what has been done cannot be undone. Now the wall should be just that __**not a vault were you forgot were the key was**__." _ The last part mentally slammed into me.

"Please"

"Sorry you just make me so mad you have a gift. You could be very powerful if you want to be. You still could be if you wanted."

"A wall"

"Yes"

"Ok"

They set there in the quiet of the park waiting for the wall to go up. At first nothing happened, then slowly the voice and emotion decrease and then stopped.

"_Now slowly drop one of your the walls"_

"_What"_

"_Good, your voice carried very well to me. You can slowly drop your wall then raise it back up"_

"Ok, I will try"

Slowly Lisa dropped the wall and focused on the women beside her. "You are not as mad at me as were before"

"No, now raise it back up"

A moment went by before the emotion went away again.

"_Good, now what do we do with you"_

"_What? And how am I doing this?"_

"_You are telepath, dear. You could be a powerful one to. Not Xavier strength but very powerful. You need to practice just like any other muscle."_

"_But my family… Wait where is my family at? We have been here for hours"_

"_Actually it has only been a little over forty minutes"_

"_What, forty minutes! But even that they should be out by now"_

"_Well I have each group looking over the same items a second time"_

"_Oh, you can do that… Wait what did you mean by do with me"_

"_You need to train to reach your full ability."_

"_I am about to start college."_

"_You are how old?"_

"_I am sixteen"_

"_You can train, become more powerful and get more control. You can wait a semester then start."_

"_But my family, I cannot leave them."_

"_I am not asking you to"_

"_My family will not understand. They do not hate mutant. It is like out of sight out of mind there no mutants where I live not even in the area. Just give me some time to tell them."_

"_Lisa, I can give you a week. I will give you the time to tell your family. Finish your vacation, but I will be back for you in a week. In that is a promise. And, you better not have done to yourself what you did before."_

"_Thank you, Jean"_

"_Lisa, I will do you one better. To give the week I will hide you from celebro, for the week to give you the time. See you in one week, Lisa be ready."_

And with that Jean Gray was gone. And my family was back ready to go to diner. And I was mentally preparing to tell them that their daughter had been lying to them, I figured that it could wait until after vacation. However, with Jean promise I could enjoy my vacation without being discovered. I even thought I could practice after my family went to sleep. I discovered that dream where easier to handle. Well most of them. There nightmares that made me put my walls back up.

I was still worried that Jean was coming for me in a week, but I was actually for the first time having missed feeling about joining the mutant community. A part of me was looking forward to it. It was nice to talk to Jean mentally to practice my abilities. Even though she scared me at first.

But it never happened, I came home one day from spending some time with some friends. Which I had Jean to think for she let me be me again. When I got home it was on the news a mutant battle was going on, and one mutant was dead.

Jean Gray was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a moment of silence after Lisa had finished her tale until Scott had broken the silence.

"Jean. Jean Gray hided you"

"Yes and no. She was only going hide me for that one week. She let me see that she was only going to give me that one week in that was it. I was even going to tell my family that night that about me and everything, but after the news report I was numb. I think I floated though the next week. I was strange but I was looking forward to be out in the open. "

"You could have still came to the institute" Emma stated

"Yes, and I almost did. At one point I even packed a bag. However, I stopped myself and was not just because of family and what I thought they might think. Cause true fully I knew what they thought on the mutant population" Lisa said while tapping her head. "The real reason I even thought about going was what Jean showed me in just that short time we were together. I finally could control and use what I was given. So I decided to learn on my own."

"Do you know how dangerous it is for telepath to learn on her own, not only that but add your empathy you could hurt someone or yourself" asked Emma

"Well I thought I could handle it you see anytime I need to learn, I did. I am working on two different doctorates now. With the information that I gather from hacking your separate computers systems I learn about the different telepaths and empaths. And different methods that I could use, I learned that if mixed couple different approach I had what I could use."

"Let's say for instance that we believe that Jean did this for you. How have you not been detected by celebro sense then?" Erik asked "I mean celebro has been upgrade and there now two different locations"

"Well you actually have yourself to thank for that or at least that helmet you wear."

"What"

"Well, I give myself little task. I invent things some of the safer inventions I sell. I have a nice nest egg from those inventions. Well, I made a small devise to hide myself. It is a bit bigger than a quarter. Don't worry that devise will never see the light of day other than for my use or my past use."

"How and why. How did you invent this? How can we be sure no one can get this devise. And why did you invent it? Asked Scott, whom seem to be trying to find some control.

Well, no telepath can retrieve that information, because the information is in pieces in my mind buried deep and various areas." There is one mutant that could get the info thought Lisa. "At first the reason I made it was to see if I could then it was to hide from what I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_All telepath conversation is in italic_

"What did you do?" asked Scott.

At that question Lisa got up to look out the window again. She knew that she would have to explain some of her past mistakes if they were to help her. For no help comes free. While, Lisa took the time to figure out how to explain what she did. She look out onto Utopia she could see what could have been if she chose differently. She felt freer and liter here. 'Oh, well' Lisa thought.

"You can still come here and belong" Emma stated

"No, I chose my path. I have other obligation now" Lisa stated never turning around. _'I was projecting wasn't I_' Lisa sent Emma

"Yes, you were. I can help gain better control." She stated out loud.

"Sorry, I hate when normal human do that all the time I get the worst headache sometime, if do not shield myself enough. Their thoughts are so stupid sometime I wonder how they remember to breathe sometime"

"Yes, I agree." Emma agreed

"Not that it is not interesting how you telepaths like to listen to people thoughts, but I have I feeling you were about to tell something." Stated Erik

Lisa turned at that her green where a flamed "Oh why don't you just call her."

"That is none of your business"

"Then stop your little test you have been conduct since told you my power" Lisa states. "I know what you are doing I have looked into the mind on a monster. I can deal with a _reformed_ monster's head."

As Erik and Lisa stared at each other trying to call the other bluff, Scott spoke up. "Lisa if you could continue with your story we would appraise it."

As Lisa was walking back to her seat she stated, "Yes, I understand. Well, it all started my second year of college. I was walking back to my car after my last class of the day it was kind of late. There were still a few students left on campus, so no big deal. I was going to skip through some back buildings to get to my car. When I felt someone behind me, before I know it I was push up again the wall. He was shouting about money and my purse. He knocked my head up against the wall and all the sudden I was wide open. I saw everything he was some common thief but I saw the face of the others that he had mugged. And all the sudden it was like a green aura surround him it was coming from my eyes. I was feeding him every negative emotion I had every experience and all the ones that I saw him cause. He was on the ground in the fetal position before I knew it. When I came back to myself I just left him there. I still do not know how I turned it off or how I got back to my car or back to my place. However, the next day I read in the paper how the cops arrested a mugger."

"Why do you think that you did something wrong, and I would like to see this projected aura you have. I'm guessing it a greater aspect of how your eyes are flaming now." Emma stated

"The mugging incident was the just the start, but it was a wakeup call. I let a common mugger get the drop on me. I, a mutant, and telepath how ridiculous is that. Most mutants my age have been trained to fight since they were teenagers. And I was almost mugged. So I trained kick- boxing, yoga, karate, judo, and I took a couple mixed martial art class to learn better to combine the different form. I learn after I got to whole muscle memory think down that I could feel how my opponent was going to do."

"We could teach you better" Scott stated

Before Lisa could comment to Scott statement Erik spoke. "This mugger is not the monster you spoke of earlier. Or the event that you are worried about is it?"

"No it is not."


End file.
